warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Schurkenstreken/Leeuws Verbanning
Leeuws Verbanning (Engels: Lion's Banishment) is een oneshot uit de reeks Schurkenstreken, die de verhalen van de slechteriken uit mijn verhalen volgt. Leeuws Verbanning 700px Als de ware identiteit van Leeuws vader bekend wordt, zijn hij, zijn moeder en zijn zusje niet meer welkom in het Verbond. Wanneer hij zijn zusje verliest, weet Leeuw het zeker: de katten van het Verbond hebben zijn leven verpest, dus hij moet dat van hun tot een lijdensweg maken. *** ‘Het poesje noem ik Amandel’, fluisterde Zacht terwijl ze zich over het beige kleintje boog. ‘En het katertje heeft manen als een leeuw, dus Leeuw zal zijn naam zijn.’ Kracht ging zitten, zijn kin opgeheven. ‘Het zullen waardige Verbondkatten worden, Zacht. Wie is hun vader?’ Zacht antwoordde niet en verstijfde middenin een lik. ‘Hun… hun vader was IJzig’, verzon ze snel. ‘IJzig, die uit het Verbond verbannen is.’ Kracht snoof. ‘Die verrader! Maar als de kittens ook maar iets van jou hebben geërfd, Zacht, dan zullen ze nooit zo eindigen als Verraad.’ Het was in het Verbond de gewoonte om alle bannelingen een nieuwe naam te geven, die hen herinnerde aan hun daden. IJzig, een jonge, witte kater met ijsblauwe ogen, had de naam Verraad gekregen, omdat hij het leiderschap van Kracht wilde afpakken. Toen Kracht het hol verliet, ontsnapte een zucht uit Zachts longen. Ze had niet de ware identiteit van de vader durven zeggen, uit angst voor wat Kracht zou doen. Maar Leeuw lijkt precies op zijn vader, dacht ze bezorgd. Wat als Kracht erachter komt dat Kay… nee, dat zal niet gebeuren, hield ze zichzelf ferm voor en begon de twee kittens te likken. Amandel en Leeuw zouden hier opgroeien en fantastische Verbondleden worden, dat wist ze zeker. *** Zacht sloop door het struikgewas. De maan was vol en verlichtte het bos in een zilveren, spookachtige gloed. ‘Kay?’ fluisterde ze behoedzaam. ‘Kay, ben je daar?’ Uit het niets kwam een gespierde, bruine kater tevoorschijn. Zijn vacht was versierd met littekens en zijn ogen waren tot spleetjes geknepen. ‘Zacht. Hoe is het met de jongen?’ Zijn stem klonk ruw, zoals altijd, en er was geen spoor van liefde in zijn gezicht te bekennen. ‘G-goed’, stamelde Zacht. ‘Maar ze zijn te jong om je te ontmoeten. Als ze ouder zijn, ik beloof het je, dan neem ik ze mee hierheen.’ Kay grauwde. ‘Nee, ik wil ze nu zien. Ik ben de vader, ik heb er recht op. Zij zullen me helpen om Krachts heerschappij ten val te brengen.’ Zacht kromp ineen. ‘Nee, dat zullen ze niet. Het zijn ook mijn jongen.’ Kay bracht zijn snuit heel dichtbij de hare en glimlachte breed. ‘Oh, maar wie denk je dat dit gaat winnen? Je hebt de keus. Of je brengt ze naar mij toe, of ik dood ze met al die andere zwakkelingen.’ Zachts stem beefde toen ze fluisterde: ‘Oké. Ik breng ze hierheen, dan kun je ze zien.’ ‘Ik dacht het niet’, gromde een stem dichtbij en Kracht stapte uit de struiken, zijn blik als donderwolken. Achter hem verschenen Macht, Jager en Massief, die alle drie uitdagend naar Kay grauwden. ‘Wat heeft dit te betekenen!’ schreeuwde de zwerfkat woedend tegen Zacht, maar die drukte zich verdedigend tegen de grond. ‘Ik-ik wist dit niet!’ bracht ze uit. ‘Ze zijn me gevolgd.’ Kay sloeg razend om zich heen, proberend de Verbondkatten te raken. ‘Jij dwaas!’ waren zijn laatste woorden, voordat het kleed van dennennaalden bevlekte met zijn bloed. ‘Zacht.’ Kracht schudde langzaam zijn kop, terwijl hij zijn blik losmaakte van Kay’s lichaam. ‘Hoe kon je dit nou doen? Je hebt ons verraden. Was dit werkelijk de toekomst die je je jongen toewenste?’ Hij gebaarde richting de levenloze kater op de grond. ‘Nee… nee, het spijt me zo’, murmelde Zacht hees. ‘Ik heb een fout gemaakt. Dat begrijp ik, Kracht. Straf me, maar… alsjeblieft, heb genade.’ ‘Massief?’ grauwde Kracht. ‘De jongen.’ De bruin gestreepte kater glipte weg, om vervolgens terug te komen met Leeuw en Amandel. ‘Zij hebben niks verkeerd gedaan!’ riep Zacht huilend uit. ‘Alsjeblieft, spaar ze.’ Kracht ging rustig zitten. ‘Oh, ik zal ze sparen. Maar jullie zijn niet meer welkom in het Verbond, jullie alle drie. Vertrek, Zacht, en neem die mormels van je mee. Nu.’ *** ‘Ik ben de grootste strijder die de wereld ooit heeft gekend!’ joelde Amandel en wierp zich triomfantelijk op haar broertje. Leeuw was klaar voor de sprong en week achteruit, waarna hij Amandels kop tussen zijn klauwen vastpakte. ‘Puh! Als jij de grootste strijder bent, wat ben ik dan?’ blufte hij en duwde zijn zusje opzij. ‘Mam! Mam, Leeuw doet me pijn!’ klaagde Amandel, maar hun moeder leek met andere dingen bezig te zijn. Ze tuurde over de duinen heen, naar een dennenbos dat vanaf hier nog maar een groene vlek was. ‘Mama’, piepte Leeuw nieuwsgierig. ‘Wat is er in dat bos? Waarom neem je ons daar nooit mee naartoe?’ Zacht keek haar kittens vol pijn aan. ‘Daar leefden we vroeger’, fluisterde ze. ‘Maar de katten daar hebben ons verjaagd hierheen, samen met alle andere bannelingen.’ Leeuw sprong opgewonden op en neer. ‘Zoals Verraad! Verraad is cool’, miauwde hij overtuigd. Zacht keek hem bedroefd aan. ‘Alle katten hier hebben misdaden gepleegd. Verraad wilde iemand vermoorden om zelf de macht te grijpen.’ Leeuw haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Maar hij is heel aardig! Als Verraad iemand vermoord heeft, dan moet dat wel een hele stomme kat zijn.’ ‘Dat is hij ook’, mompelde Zacht, maar vertelde niet verder en begon weer in de verte te kijken. Saai zeg! Mam doet nooit spelletjes met ons! dacht Leeuw boos, maar hij porde Amandel in de zij en samen klommen ze op de dichtstbijzijnde duin. Als hij daarop stond, dan voelde hij zich opeens ontzettend klein, vergeleken met die hele vlakte om hem heen. ‘Dus daar wonen de slechte katten’, piepte Amandel opgewonden. ‘Als we later groot zijn, dan gaan we die aanpakken! Toch, Leeuw?’ Leeuw snoof. ‘Waarom wachten tot we groot zijn? We kunnen nu alvast een kijkje nemen.’ *** Leeuw en Amandel slopen over de zandverstuiving. Ze hadden allebei geluk met hun bruin-beige vacht, want zo vielen ze helemaal niet op. ‘Daar is de bosgrens’, fluisterde Leeuw, die zijn hart hoorde bonzen van de spanning. ‘Laten we kijken of we slechte katten zien.’ Hij had het nog niet gezegd, of er klonken stemmen dichtbij. ‘De bannelingen worden met de dag brutaler’, hoorde Leeuw een grote, bruin gestreepte kater zeggen. ‘Laten we deze grens maar extra controleren.’ Een kleine, witte poes trippelde haastig achter de grote kater aan. ‘Wacht op mij, Massief!’ Leeuw kneep zijn ogen vijandig tot spleetjes. Dit zijn de katten die ons weggejaagd hebben! Laten wij hen nu wegjagen! ‘Grauw!’ Met een strijdkreet lanceerde hij zichzelf richting de twee stomverbaasde katten. ‘Weg jullie! Dit is vanaf nu ons terrein!’ De witte poes fronste. ‘Zijn dat niet de kittens van Zacht?’ Massief gromde instemmend en keek Leeuw en Amandel doordringend aan. ‘Dus jullie denken tegen ons op te kunnen? Vullen de bannelingen het hoofd van hun jonkies soms met dons?’ Hij snorde geamuseerd. Leeuw zette boos zijn nekvacht op. Hoe durven ze! Ze hebben het recht niet om mij en mijn zusje te beledigen! Boos sprong hij op de witte poes af, maar die dook naar beneden en Leeuw klapte op het muffe zand. ‘Deze kittens kunnen ons nog weleens last bezorgen’, miauwde Massief, maar deze keer klonk hij ernstig. ‘Als ze later groot zijn en hun instelling is nog steeds zo vechtlustig… Zeg, jij daar, met hoeveel zijn de bannelingen eigenlijk?’ voegde hij er nieuwsgierig aan toe tegen Leeuw. Leeuw keek Massief dwars aan. ‘Dat ga ik je echt niet vertellen!’ De bruin gestreepte kater grijnsde. ‘Oh nee?’ Met een snelle uithaal van zijn poot, drukte hij Amandel tegen de grond. ‘Ik denk dat je nu wel gaat praten, of niet soms?’ Machteloos keek Leeuw hoe Amandel spartelde in de greep van de grote kater. ‘Massief, doe die kittens niets aan’, murmelde de witte poes geschrokken. Massief glimlachte vriendelijk. ‘Ik doe die kittens heus niks, want die kleine gaat nu gewoon vertellen met wat we te maken hebben.’ ‘Oké’, besloot Leeuw. ‘Ik weet niet met hoeveel de bannelingen precies zijn, maar toch wel zeker vijftien, denk ik.’ Massief zwiepte met zijn staart. ‘En zijn die bannelingen vrienden van elkaar, of niet?’ Leeuw haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Sommigen. Mam zegt altijd dat we ze beter te vriend kunnen houden, want we zitten in… in hetzelfde schuitje’, herinnerde hij zich de uitdrukking die Zacht altijd gebruikte. Massief knikte en liet Amandel uit zijn greep ontsnappen. ‘Dank jullie wel, kleintjes. En ik zou hier maar niet meer komen’, voegde hij er waarschuwend aan toe. ‘Er zijn katten in het Verbond die jullie zonder pardon aan stukken hadden gescheurd.’ Denkt hij dat we ons lesje niet geleerd hadden? dacht Leeuw boos, maar hield zich in. ‘Ik heb eigenlijk ook nog een vraag voor u’, waagde hij te vragen. ‘Waarom hebben jullie ons en onze moeder verjaagd?’ De bruine kater wilde antwoorden, maar op dat moment klonk er een kreet van verderop. ‘Blijf met je tengels van hen af, Massief!’ Zacht stormde naar beneden, met Verraad en Bedrog op haar hielen. Nee! Mam, doe dat nou niet! ‘Het is niet wat het lijkt’, probeerde Leeuw nog uit te leggen, maar het was te laat. Verraad vloog Massief aan, die met een schreeuw terugvocht. De witte poes was geen partij voor Bedrog en Zacht, die haar tegen de grond pinden. ‘Nee! Mam, houd op!’ riep Leeuw uit, maar zijn moeder luisterde niet en haalde de zij van de witte kat open. Ze krijste van de pijn en worstelde om los te komen. Op dat moment, klonk er een nieuwe gevechtskreet en twee andere katten kwamen tevoorschijn. Leeuw zag vol angst hoe de grootste van de twee, een grijze kater, Amandel naar zich toetrok en zijn tanden in haar keel boorde. ‘Nee!’ gilde Zacht vol afschuw en stormde op de grijze kater af, maar die duwde haar ruw weg. ‘Laat IJver gaan’, grauwde hij. ‘En Massief. Anders doden we hem ook.’ Leeuw beefde toen hij besefte dat de grijze kat het over hem had. Aarzelend hielden de bannelingen op met vechten en duwden IJver en Massief weg, die bloedend bij hun vrienden gingen staan. ‘Dit is nog niet voorbij!’ jammerde Zacht. ‘Ik zal Amandel wreken, dat zweer ik op alles wat jullie lief is!’ Ze pakte hem bij zijn nekvel en holde weg, op de voet gevolgd door Verraad en Bedrog. ‘Nee! Dit is allemaal mijn schuld!’ jammerde Leeuw, spartelend in de kaken van zijn moeder. Zacht zette hem neer op de grond; haar ogen fonkelden van woede. ‘Nee, dit is niet jouw schuld. De Verbondkatten hebben haar gedood en ze zullen boeten!’ Ze keek Leeuw indringend aan. ‘Wat je ook doet, beloof me één ding: zorg dat het Verbond vernietigd wordt. Wijd je hele leven eraan, desnoods, maar zorg dat ze boeten na alles wat ze ons hebben aangedaan.’ Leeuw voelde kolkende woede door zich heen stromen en vooral een gevoel van diepe vastberadenheid. ‘Ik beloof het, mam. Ik beloof het!’ ***Einde*** 700px Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Schurkenstreken Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots